Talk:Installation 01
Untitled This is not a desert ring. Such an assumption is not supported by the blue inner-surfaces of the other rings (they're not water rings because that doesn't follow with the Forerunner's style, and islands would be required and visible), and the red inner surface of Installation 05 (nothing could possibly make the ring physically look red, it has to be a status indicator). Also, the Rings were designed with naturally balanced landscapes, I.E. each ring has a little bit of everything.--Xer0 2 21:09, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :We don't know what the Forerunners were capable of, some of these things were clearly beyond our ability to fathom (ie- Shield World). As for Installation 05, it is not red. Installation 04 has several red sections on it to show that the ring is clearly still under construction, and Installation 03 is covered in dark red from what is obviously a high degree of volcanic activity. In terms of naturally balanced landscapes, we don't know that. We've only seen two Halos, and judging from the readouts, those are the only two halos with such a configuration. --ED 00:03, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Who removed my Installation 01 picture and why? Kap2310 17:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I see no evidence to support that installation 04 is still under construction. Where did you find that bit of data? If Installation 04 is still under construction then why is 05 complete? But I agree with the naturally balanced thing, the rings were obviously designed to accomodate humans. I see no reason for a mars surface installation. Vadamee 20:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) He's talking about the second installation 4. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 20:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Dang, I really need to play Halo 3 sometime. Thanks for clarification. Vadamee 00:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that installations 04 and 05 were designed to suit humans, and the others were designed to suit other species? Liquid Ink 21:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sandboxs Location? It just came to me, What if the map Sandbox, Is based on this ring? It might sound a little stupid, but you never know. I mean, no planets were shown orbiting the Installation's in the Citadel after all. I also may have an explaination to there being no Halo ring visible above: If you read the article, it states that Installation 01 seems to be full of sand. I think there might have been sandstorms before the state Sandbox is now. This may explain the dark surrounding, unable to see the rest of the ring. The reason you can see planets may also be because the sun is in the same direction, and thus shining a hole through the sand mist, and there can't be part of the ring on that side seeing as the sun is on that side. I hope this may have alot of thinking on your minds. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 01:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC)